My Phone Contact - Hankyung Story -
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: berusaha menyediakan humor ditengah kegalauan ngelanjutin sexscene / Hankyung yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun penuh rasa terimakasih/ kenapa? / baca sendiri yaaa,, #modusgakngaruh -.-" / DLDR, jadi gk nyakiti mata Anda


Annyeooonggg chingudeul ^^

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ My Phone Contact ~**

**Hankyung story**

**Genre : Humor nya diusahain**

**Rated : K – kali yaa ^^**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran. Gak ada romance – romancenya. Gak ada couplenya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tan Hangeng.

Namja China yang tergabung dalam formasi 13 Super Junior.

Leader Suju-M. Sub-grup dari Super Junior untuk pasar Mandarin.

Guru bahasa Mandarin, translator, tukang tawar dipertokoan Beijing untuk anak-anak Suju.

Koki ke-2 setelah Ryeowook, dengan masakan andalan _**Beijing Fried Rice**_. *padahal emang Cuma bisa masak itu ^^

Couple dari Kim Heechul, Cinderella of Suju atau bahkan Korea.

Namja ter-sempurna Super Junior setelah Zhoumi, Heechul, Eunhyuk. *ini menurut saya, jadi gak boleh protes yaaa ^^

Dan masalah yang menimpanya pagi ini adalah handphone nya yang tidak sengaja ke-reset.

Bukan koleksi lagunya yang dia khawatirkan, ini sih kekhawatirannya Ryeowook – secara dia kan demen banget dengerin lagu-lagunya Super Junior dimanapun dan kapanpun – , bukan juga bukan koleksi video yadongnya – Cuma 3 biji doang - *kalau yang ini jelas banget kekhawatirannya My Handsome Yadong Boy Kunyuk ama si ikan manis biarpun amis Donge.

Nah, yang Kokoh Hangeng khawatirkan adalah daftar nomor telepon keluarga tercintanya di China sono. Kalau keluarga di Korea sih – Suju maksudnya – tinggal minta sama The Most Sexy Leader Leeteuk.

Lha ini, nomor kontak Mamah dan Papah Tan hilang tanpa bekas dari I-Phone5 putih nya. Dimana coba nyarinya?

*dimana?dimana?dimana? ... *plakkkk

_**#maaph ne, Neng Ayu lagi liburan ke Seoul nih **_

**.**

**.**

Neng Ayu : gimana ceritanya bisa ke-reset sih Koh?

Kokoh Hangeng : ama Aya-chan dicemplungin ke Sup Ayam nya Wookie. _*****_kokoh Hangeng pundung dipojokan sama The Most Beautiful Geisha Zhang Ziyi _*****_dilempar tusuk konde ma Heechulrella _*****_kapok Lu Koh

Aya-Chan : gak ding Neng, kokoh tuh. Masak lagi buang puph aja sambil maen Angry Bird. Kebawa emosi kan. Ampe jatuh kan tu I-Phone5 mahallll ke baskom rendaman kakinya.

_*****_gak sampe hati ngetik "jatuh ke closet" .

Kokoh Hangeng : habisnya tuh babi-babi cengirannya sok gitu. Tuh black-white bird gendut juga bego banget. Badan segede gitu masak gak bisa jatuhin babinya sih. Makanya diet dung biar lincah. Aya-chan aja berhasil diet, 3 minggu turun 3kg kok.

Aya-chan : Hlahhhhh? Apa hubungannya sama saya?

Neng Ayu : Ciyusss? Miapah?

Kyuhyun : Trus gue mesti bilang Wooowwww sambil maen PSP gitu?

Aya-chan : silahkan aja Kyu-chan. Asal jangan dijatuhin kayak Kokoh Han aja. _*****_nepuk polos pundak Kyu-chan

Kokoh Hangeng & Neng Ayu : (-.-")

Kokoh Hangeng : Eh Kyu, ini PenPik jatah gue. Situ ngapain ikutan muncul? _*****_bisa kalah pamor nihh . _*****_Aya-chan : gak bakal Koh. Saya bukan SparKyu kok ^^v

Kyu-chan : Lha itu dicastnya kan All Member Suju. Kalau saya gak nongol makan gaji buta dong?!

Kokoh Hangeng : Emang dibayar? Berapa? $.$

Kyu-chan : Eh? Aya-chan, kita dibayar berapa?

Aya-chan : Saya duit darimana coba? Minta review aja nanti dibawah. _*****_cuek

Kokoh Han & Kyu-chan : ^o^

Mangap dengan tidak elitnya.

Aya-chan : sudah-sudah. Kembali ke Laaaapppp... Toppppp...! dan langsung saja ke T ... K ... P...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yup.

Karena lagi Angry Bird Fever, Hangeng pun juga ikut ketularan. Itu juga yang ngajarin mainnya Kyu-chan kok. Setelah disogok software game keluaran terbaru dari ******* ( dilarang nyebutin merk ) #padahalAsliNyaGakTahu

Pagi ini sih maksudnya, sambil menyelam minum air dan makan sushi tuna. Tapi apa daya angan tak sampai. Lagi asyik-asyiknya rendam kaki di air hangat yang diberi daun teh biar capek sama baunya hilang sambil maen Angry Bird Season level 4, eh perutnya si Kokoh Han gak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasa mules itu datang tak diundang pulangnya diusir.

Oke.

Langkah pertama, pause game trus kempit diketiak ( lagi pake kaos kebesaran ma kolor, jadi gak ada kantong ). Kedua, keluarin kaki dari ember. Ketiga angkat tuh ember trus ngacir ke WC terdekat. Dan tentunya pilihan Kokoh Han jatuh ke toilet duduk dong. Untungnya lagi yang toilet jongkok lagi dipake Abang Donge.

Abis ngunci pintu dan duduk dengan posisi paling nyamannya, dilanjutin deh tuh game "burung marah" nya.

Sambil ngeden-ngeden ngusir mules, tuh bibir kissable Kokoh Han #diGlareHee-Umma ngumpat-ngumpat dengan jelas sesuai dengan apa yang diaajarkan couplenya – Heechul – dengan jempol nyeret-nyeret dan ngetuk-ngetuk si Burung Merah dan Hitam.

Saking emosinya tuh burung merah ma hitam gak ngenain si babi sok kecakepan, ditambah lagi dengan acara pengusiran mulesnya yang sepertinya akan berhasil, ditengah umpatannya Kokoh Han mendesah lega dan lemas untuk satu detik saja. Karena didetik kedua Kokoh Han sudah bengong tak berdaya menatap sang I-Phone5 putih mahalll nya terendam gak berdaya disela kakinya.

Pluk.

Blup. Blup. Bluuuuupp.

_*****_slowmotion nya tuh I-Phone5 putih mahallll melayang-layang sebelum nyampe dasar ember

#kenapa sepertinya saya benci banget ma I-Phone5?

#karena saya gak jadi dibeliin .

**.**

**.**

" Huft..."

Karena Kokoh Han bukan namja labil bin lebay kayak Eunhyuk My Lovely Yadong Boy, Cuma satu dengusan aja reaksi Kokoh. Entah sudah terlatih mengendalikan emosi – yang kayaknya gak mungkin – atau doi tipe namja China Pasrah – ini baru benar –, Kokoh Han segera muter shower closet dan segera bebersih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hangeng keluar toilet dengan wajah lesu tingkat dewa nya. Muka ketekuk-tekuk jelas banget kayak origami bangau gagal buatan ponakan saya diplaygroup. Si perut kotak-kotak Tuan Choi Siwon yang kebetulan lagi berjemur dubalkon dan ngelihat Gege China nya itu hanya mengerutkan kening hingga 5 lipatan. Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang papasan ma Kokoh didapur Cuma saling pandang dan angkat bahu dengan cueknya. Lalu kembali bercanda mesra dengan panci dan penggorengan yang mengeluarkan aroma sedaap sepanjang masa. Matenya, Heechul, yang lagi makein kutek Hijau Toska ke Heebum, yang ajaibnya tuh kucing labil bisa anteng, Cuma lihat sekilas sambil nanya, " Kenapa?" trus lanjut lagi ma cakar-cakar Heebum yang udah di Meni-Pedi. Niat banget gak minta jawaban dari Kokoh Han. Si Kokoh Han sihh cuek bebek aja. Lagi galau dia. Jadi belum genap tuh nyawa.

Sampailah Kokoh Han diruang santai dan menempelkan bottom sexy nya ke sofa tunggal yang sudah dia klaim kepemilikannya. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk meletakan I-Phone5 nya dimeja yang sudah berserakan menjadi 3 bagian. Tutup belakang, baterai, dan bagian depan.

Kyu-chan yang sedang maen PSP ( ntah game apa ) dengan posisi tiduran disofa panjang untuk 3 orang itu menangkap aura abu-abu suram yang cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kangin, Shindong dan Ma Boy Eunhyuk yang baru pulang jogging, mem-selonjorkan kaki-kaki panjang mereka dengan bersandar pada sofa yang dipake Kyu-chan. _*****_kata iklan kesehatan sihh biar kagak Varises gitu ^^

" Kau kenapa Han-ge?" Ma Boy Unyuk perhatian nih ma Kokoh Han. -.^

Eh si Kokoh Han dikasih perhatian bukannya terimakasih pa gimana, ni malah ngasih Glare putus asa buat Ma Boy Unyuk. .

Si Pejantan Tambun Shindong yang melihat bongkaran ponsel dimeja menangkap sebab darimana aura suram yang terpancar kuat dari Kokoh Han. " Kau bisa beli lagi kan Han, kenapa sampai sesuram ini sih?"

" Apa?" _*****_twitc. Muncul 4 siku dijidat Kokoh Han.

" Beli lagi Shin-Ge bilang? Beli sih gampang, tapi dimana aku bisa beli file-filenya? Dimana Ge?" Teriakan Hangeng mengundang perhatian semua penghuni Apartemen Sharp City Gebung B itu. Gak ding bercanda. Penghuni dorm doang kok, Kokoh Han gak sampe segitunya sampe ngeluarin suara ultrasonic nya -.-"

Dan ternyata Dangkoma pun ikut menyela diantara kaki-kaki bau personel Super Junior .

" Apa? Shin-Ge mau bilang aku bisa meng-copy dari yang lain atau download lagi gitu? Tapi masalahnya Ge, bagaimana dengan phone contact ku? Nomor telpon Mamah di China. Papah di Kanada. Dan GrandPa di Indonesia. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kembali nomor mereka?"

" trus? Itu salah gue? Salah nenek gue? Salah kecebong Donge?"

All Member : (-.-")

" itu kan salahmu sendiri Han. Kau terlalu ceroboh karena menyimpan contact mu di memory ponsel." Balasan Shindong makin menyulut amarah Kokoh Han nih.

" itu tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin di-hack lagi. Aku tidak mau mendapat pesan palsu yang menunjukan nomor kalian pada sender nya tapi ternyata bukan. Dan cukup satu kali aku dibodohi si Falcon itu!"

Jadi tuh dulu Kokoh Han dapet sms dari " Yesung " yang mengatakan kalau Heechul kecelakaan. Hal itu langsung membuatnya kabur dari lokasi pemotretan salah satu merk pakaian ternama Korea bersama Kibum, Jessica, Yoona dan Siwon. Eh ternyata dia di-hack gitu jadi sender nya muncul " Yesung ".

#falcon ini yang di dorama Jepang " Bloody Monday "

" Apa iya aku harus terbang ke China hanya untuk minta nomor telpon Mamah dan yang lain?" gumam Kokoh Han frustasi.

**##**

Aya-chan : sms Zhoumi-ge ajja Koh, minta dia kerumah Kokoh minta nomor Mamah Tan. ^^

Kokoh Hangeng : kan dirimu men-setting dia ma Henry holiday ke Thailand, Darl,,

Aya-chan : eh? Emang iya? Heheheeheee ^^v _*****_senyumGJ

Kokoh Hangeng : (-.-")

**##**

Ditengah kekalutan Hangeng dan keprihatinan member Super Junior, Kyu-chan dengan kening berkerutnya meng-otak-atik BB Thorch putih nya dengan karet bentuk pororo hadiah dari Minho Shinee pas dia berhasil mengalahkan Minho maen Winning Eleven.

" Ge,, Ge,, Beberapa hari yang lalu kan Gege pernah pinjam ponselku untuk menelpon Mamah Tan, dan ternyata Log Panggilan keluar nya belum aku bersihkan. Jadi ini nomor Mamah Tan ^^" dengan senyum sejuta watt, semanis madu, sekinclong Zamrud Cleopatra 40 karat, Kyu-chan menyerahkan BB pororo nya.

Hangeng langsung sumringah, amat sangat senang sekaliii mendengar suara merdu Kyu-chan," Xie Xie ni Kui Xian !" dengan gerak cepat Kokoh Han menarik Kyu-chan dalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kibum, Siwon dan Donghae yang snagat mengerti arti dari "senyuman" seorang Kyu-chan yang jaraaaang banget itu, dengan langkah pelan nan pasti meninggalkan ruang santai. Sedangkan Shindong, Kangin dan Yesung melongo shock melihat Kyu-chan " Si Namja Evil dan Berhati Es " itu tersenyum semanis itu. Agak mengerikan sebenarnya.

Lain lagi dengan Heechul. Cinderella kita ini sudah bertanduk dan beruap merah tanda marah!

Oh ! Hangeng Ge ... Bersiaplah tidur disofa malam ini. Karena Heechul-Umma akan membiarkan Heebum, Bangshin dan bahkan Choco untuk memporak-porandakan bed mu.

#ckckckckcckckckkkk

_*****_Aya-chan geleng-geleng kepala bareng Dangkoma

_**_Heppy End_**_

_**Wkwkkkwkwkwkkkkkk ^o^**_

_**Ampun ampun ampun**_

_**Jangan bunuh saya**_

_**Sujud sujud dihadapan ELF ^^v**_


End file.
